


We Still Mean Business

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: but not actually there, crutchie and jack are mentioned, post-brawl, pre-king of new york, some brotherly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Les isn't so sure about the strike anymore. Davey comforts him. Takes place after the end of Seize The Day.





	We Still Mean Business

It’s after dark when Davey and Les finally leave the lodging house. Les still whimpers occasionally when he moves his arm the wrong way, and Davey winces every time the pain in his face flares up. At least his forehead isn’t bleeding anymore.

They walk for a while in silence, Davey holding Les’ good hand as tightly as he dares. He knows he shouldn’t be worried; after all, it’s over now. There’s nothing left to fight for. But there’s a small part of his mind that’s afraid that if he lets go of Les now, he’ll lose him.

“Davey?” Les’ voice is so soft that Davey almost doesn’t hear him.

“Yeah?”

“We...we lost, Davey.” It’s as though Les is just realizing that. His endless optimism is...well, ending.

Davey stops walking and kneels down in front of Les. Puts his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t think like that. There’s still hope.”

“But where is it?” Les’ eyes fill with tears, and he fiercely wipes them away. “Jack said we would win, but then we didn’t! The police came, and they beat us up, and now Crutchie’s gone and Jack’s gone and-”

Before he can finish, Davey pulls him into a tight hug. Les is shaking with sobs. Davey is afraid that he might start crying, too.

“It’ll be okay, Les.” Davey rubs his little brother’s back. “Crutchie’s really brave, and Jack’s one of the most resourceful people we know. Neither of them will give up, and you know that.”

“But Crutchie’s in the Refuge.” Les sniffs. “I heard Race talking about that place, and...it doesn’t sound real good. And we don’t even know where Jack is.”

“But we’ll find him,” Davey says. “And when we do, we’ll come back even stronger than before.” He pulls back and takes Les by the shoulders again. “Remember, Les? We’re a union now, and we mean business.”

Les’ face is still wet with tears, but he manages a small smile. “Yeah. And I’m the secretary of state.”

Davey laughs. Hugs him again. “You sure are.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: http://poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow.tumblr.com/


End file.
